With development of touch-sensitive technologies, touch components are widely used in terminal devices such as a smartphone, a digital graphics tablet, and an all-in-one machine. When processing a touch event such as sliding or drawing, a related processing program is limited by a refresh capability of a liquid crystal display (LCD). For example, a report rate of a touch component is 120 hertz (Hz), and a refresh frequency of the LCD is 60 Hz, and then touch processing for sliding or drawing is performed according to a smaller value between the report rate of the touch component and the refresh frequency of the LCD. Therefore, the touch event is processed according to 60 Hz, and two points need to be processed each time. A general processing manner is discarding one point, and processing only the other point; or calculating an average value of the two points for processing.
In the prior art, to improve accuracy of capturing track information input by a user, a report rate of a touch component is usually increased. However, in a sliding or drawing process, track information input by a user using a touch component needs to be continually displayed on an LCD to meet a requirement on the accuracy when the user draws on a terminal device using a touch input device. Currently, a refresh frequency of an LCD has already reached 60 Hz or 75 Hz, and it is unnecessary to make any improvement from the perspective of recognition by human eyes. Therefore, in a case in which a refresh frequency of the LCD is lower than a report rate of the touch component, the accuracy of user drawing is still limited by the refresh frequency of the LCD, some information input by the user is lost when the display component is refreshed, and the accuracy of drawing a track using the terminal device is reduced.